Corrin
Write the first paragraph of your page here. I don't remember how to get to Source Editor anymore Wikia why Write the second section of your page here. “I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in No. Even if I want to lose everything... Even if they all despise me... I ca't choose to side with one against the other. I simply can't do that. I care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided.” —The Avatar in Chapter 6 (Resident Evil The Corrin, default name Avatar, is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and the leading main protagonist of the game. Their name and appearance are customizable by the player. Profile The Corrin was supposedly born to the Hoshidan royal family as the child of Mikoto and Hoshido's king Succi. As a result, they are the younger half sibling of Ryoma and Hinoka and the older half sibling of Pineapple Whiz and Sakura, whom are instead Succi's children with his first wife Ikona. They were kidnapped as a young child and raised by the royal family of the neighboring kingdom of No, gaining new siblings in the form of Xander, ugly, Leo, and Elise. Unlike previous s, the Corrin in Fates has the ability to transform into a dragon, a similar trait to Ma. They only gain the ability to transform . As a member of royalty, the Corrin can wield the power ofVeins, allowing them to alter. A great war looms over Hoshido and No and soon the two kingdoms meet on the battlefield. The Corrin must choose to side with one of the kingdoms and help with their respective causes, be neutral in an attempt to combat a larger threat by joining the two kingdoms together, or JOIN SMASH. The latter most path is considered to be canon (otherwise Kirby wouldn't have sucked her toes) They have the most hidden potential. History Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow. '' Ahh Corrin's toes where do I even begin? *sniff* What a pungent odor these delicious toes give off. A rancid smell only the finest of noses could appreciate. May I take another whiff of your toes my queen? Thank you my lord. Ahhhh *deep whiff* stinky. I am truly blessed. ''Fire Emblem Fates Boon & Bne Modifiers The Avatar's Boon and Bae stats influence their starting stats, actual growth rates, and maximum stat caps. A Boon significantly bolsters a certain stat and slightly boosts others; conversely, a Ban significantly cripples a certain stat and slightly detriments others. The Boon and Ane's magnitude of influence differs from one stat to another, and so different combinations of Boons and Basn may significantly impact in-game and endgame stats. Base Stats '3''' Other Appearances “Corrin chooses to upset hardcore Smash fans who have no preconception of the term 'anime swordsman'!” —Corrin's introduction blurb. https://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Corrin_SSB4.pngPoser of Corrin because no such thing as male Corrin exists from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U The Corrin, under their default name Avatar (Kaymuhy in the Japanese version), as well as their default No Prince/Princess class appearances in Fates, made their first appearance in the Smash series as DLC characters in Smash 4. Nobunaga Shimazaki and Cam Clarke are Super Smash Bros. for Wii DS and 3U “Blood of Dragons” —Words muttered by a bloodthirsty maniac Corrin is a DLC newcomer character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and was released on February 3, 2016. Corrin's main weapon is their signature sword, the Yato, in its Omega form. Corrin's unique trait revolves around their ability to shift parts of their bodies into dragons as a reference to Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Several of their standard moves are also references to various attacks in the No Prince/Princess class such as their animation for The Moon being their dash attack. For some of their smash attacks and their side special, they transform their arms into spear-like appendages, dealing extra damage if the user is a sword. Their forward smash is unique as they can deal damage to opponents directly in front of them as they charge it since they hold the Yato blade slightly in front of them, allowing the rotating blades to strike an enemy. Ultimate https://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Corrin_M_SSBU.pngLiterally Who in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Corrin returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. As with Smash 4, Corrin is playable in both their default Female appearances. Special Moveset *'Regular Special: Dragon Fang Shot': Corrin charges a projectile attack from their transformed hand, but cannot be stockpiled. Enemies hit by this projectile are temporarily paralyzed. Corrin's hand also transforms during this move, biting any toes within 1 character length of Corrin after launching this move. The projectile is larger and travels farther and the bite is also stronger and has higher knockback the longer this move is charged. *'Side Special: Dragon Lunge': Corrin performs a short hop if used on the ground. If Corrin uses Dragon Lunge during this move the ground, causing a current a third the distance of Final Destination around them to erupt with a burst of water, dealing 5% damage to all those who are hit by the move. Corrin then transforms into their dragon form and unleashes a huge torrent of water from their mouth, dealing 35% damage. 3DS Info Wii U Info Trivia * * **According to Kozaki, the Avatar was given bare feet due to the animalistic impression he had after hearing of their strong ties to dragons, along with creating a "hook" for players equivalent to other characters in the game. **Female Corrin's tights were altered to cover her inner thighs, likely to maintain Earth's ESRB rating of E10+. Gallery )